


The New Muraders and Strangenes excapes and the Goblet of Fire

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: Of Wolf Packs, Death Eaters, and The Order of Flying Chickens [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Reality reset (shit things happed now), Abusive Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus OC's, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Becuase Slytherins are people too J.K Rowling!, Black Hermione Granger, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Heir of Slytherin OC, Hufflepuff Gregory Goyle, Hufflepuff Vincent Crabbe, Iranian Harry Potter, M/M, Mage sense Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall is mothering everyone, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouth OC, Ravenclaw Ginny Weasley, Riddle is not the only heir of Slythern, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Teacher Creadence, Teacher Newt Scamander, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates, Veela Oc's, Werewolf OC - Freeform, mage senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: My take of Prisoner of Azkaban and the Goblet of Fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that since neither Peter or Sirius are in askiband it would make more sense if I only do a few chapters involving the 3rd year and the rest the summer and fourth. So this will be longer than the past three. Hopefully, Silkstream will be able to add on for three... sometime.  
> -Moondust/ Rose

 Azkaban Prison, Azkaban Island, The North Sea.

Bellatrix Lestrange glared out the small prison window of her cell in Azkaban. She was already insane when she was brought in so it wasn't that hard to retain the illusion of being completely loony. She, of course, knew when her traitor of a cousin was released and knew that something was happing the past two years from the looks on her Dark Mark. She smirked as she morphed her form to that of a crow. She had become an animgus two years after graduating and never registered. She chouses that day to escape for no other reason than to confuse countless people. And So she flew out of her cell and to the mainland.     

* * *

 

 

 Meanwhile, in London, The New Muraders had gathered. Well, the third and second years anyway. Draco, Harry, Rose, Nataline, Ron, Hermonie, Pansy, Blaise, Nevele, Coline, Greg, Vincent, Beth, and  Cesilia all sat in the living room of Number 12 Grimaled place. The Third years talking about the new classes and Hogsmeade while the three-second years talked about what they thought would come about this year when a grey owl landed in front of them. Harry took the Daily Prophet from the bird and read the front page.

 _" Prisoner Escapes Azkaban: Death Eater on the Loose_ _"_  

Deciding to read father Harry read the article.

_Recently The guard of Azkaban where doing their weekly prisoner cheek to make sure none of the prisoners had escaped when they noticed that one Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped. No one is sure how the known Death Eater and Torcher of Frank and Alice Longbottom, escaped but with the Muggle authorities notified and the Ministry sending Dementors off to find her, she should be caught soon._

Harry didn't like the sound of that at all and soon ran to find Sirius or Remus.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Astronomy an elective in third year and above as well as making so each student has to have three electives.

The news had already reached the two adults and neither was happy with it. Sirius frowned but told Harry," Things will be alright pup. Though I expect she might head this way but it's doubtful. She is smart even if she's insane."  

Harry nodded but asked," So I still get to go to Hogsmeade?" 

"Of course you will Harry..." Remus said. Harry smiled and Sirius signed his permission slip. Harry rejoined his friends and Rose asked," So Harry what classes did you sign up for this year? I don't remember you telling us." 

Harry smiled and replied," Ancient Ruins, Astronomy and Care of magical Cretechers. You?" 

"Divination, Care of Magical Createrchers, Ancient Studies, and Arithmancy," Rose smiled. Hermoine looked at her and asked," How did you get Ancient Studies?" 

"Talked to Snape about it, I switched History of magic with it. I learn more anyways, explicitly since Bines has been there longer then Dumb-a-door. Honstly I think he was alive when Dumb-a-door was a student," Rose explained. Both Hermoine and Beth looked at her like she was insane. Pansy shook her head but said," At least you weren't crazy enough to talk all the classes like Moine is."

"Moine? Your crazy if you think you will be able to do that for the whole year..." Harry stated before turning to Ron and asking," What about you?"

"Divination, Care, and Muggle Studies," Ron said then Draco smiled," Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Care. Blazie?" 

"Ancient Ruins, Astronomy, and Arithmancy. Pansy?" 

"Care, Ancient Ruins and Ancient Studies. What about you Nataline, Greg, Vicent, and Neville?" She asked the others. Neville smiled slightly and said," Care, Divination and Frog Choir. Fred and Gorge thought it was funny but I think it would be fun." 

Greg looked at Vicent and replied," Me and Vicn decided to do Care, Astronomy and Muggle Studies. Mind you neither our fathers like it that decision but what's done is done." 

Nataline smiled softly and said," Divination, Arithmancy and Ancient Studies." 

Ginny, Luna, Collin, Beth and Ceciella smiled and the group started talking about how their summers were.

* * *

If anyone thought that a crow flying over the North sea was subsisiose they certainly didn't tell anyone if they saw it. Bellatrix her self just wanted out of the rain, cold, and windy seas as fast as possible. She knew a good place to look for her Lord would be Albania and so she flew in that general direction.     

    


End file.
